silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Elaine and Lucifer
Elaine: *sits straightly on a park bench, staring vacantly in front of her* 3:17 To Bluetopia Person: (sits next to her, looking forward in similar manner, fingers tapping rhythmically on bench armrests) 3:18 ~Silverstream *doesn't bother to look* ...would you stop that incessant tapping? 3:19 To Bluetopia It alleviates stress, well according to some mortals with a low attention span.... 3:23 ~Silverstream Well mortals are idio-... *pauses and looks at person* ...oh no. Nope. *stands up and starts to walk away* 3:24 To Bluetopia (stands up, puts hands in pockets and follows her) Well, i see someone hasn't changed in the slightest bit. 3:25 ~Silverstream I don't change for twats like yourself... 3:26 To Bluetopia (walks beside her) Oh that's good, get all the negativity our of your system now, it'll make discussions far more pleasant. 3:28 ~Silverstream *huffs* As if discussion with you could ever be pleasant. 3:29 To Bluetopia I can only assume, not being with them now, you've made no progress on your endeavour...... I'm sure that must, as you might say, "Sucks Balls" 3:32 ~Silverstream *pauses, glaring at the ground* Go back to Hell, Morningstar. 3:33 To Bluetopia Oh my, a line of provocation. And i can assure you, I've heard that rather, Ironic line, several times over before. 3:36 ~Silverstream *turns and shoves him angrily* why the bloody hell are you here?! You wanna trick me into dying again, maybe convince me to sell my soul to you, huh? Or are you just here to make me more miserable... 3:38 To Bluetopia (pats spot where he was shoved indignantly) Is this an act of Anger? or are you trying to make a point? Either way, it is VERY cute (smiles condescendingly) 3:39 ~Silverstream *groans and keep walking, faster* You're not worth my, or anybody else's time... 3:40 To Bluetopia (skips slightly next to her) I'm not here to mock Elaine, I'm here to offer...... some semblance of help, i would say. 3:41 ~Silverstream *snorts slightly* You, help? 3:41 To Bluetopia well yes, we're both people of principle, are we not? 3:42 ~Silverstream *mumbles* You're not a person... 3:42 To Bluetopia well neither are you.... not entirely 3:45 ~Silverstream I can't believe I'm about to say this... But keep talking. Tell me what you're thinking about, and I MIGHT consider. Don't count on it, though. 3:46 To Bluetopia Because...... of what i happen to know, and what you don't know, what I'm searching for would be beneficial for yourself.... in your own quest.... after which, i would tell you everything. 3:47 ~Silverstream After? Why do I get the nagging feeling you wouldn't hold up that statement? 3:49 To Bluetopia because your a paranoid little girl, who's been kicked around like a ragged football..... But the circumstances this time are substantially different than before.... 4:21 ~Silverstream ....what reason have you ever given me to believe, or trust you? 4:22 To Bluetopia .....desperation? 4:23 ~Silverstream *looks ahead and sighs* 4:23 To Bluetopia ....from myself 4:24 ~Silverstream ....what help am I to you? 4:25 To Bluetopia Because you are a special pawn in an unimaginably complex game of chess.... one I'm determined to win 4:26 ~Silverstream ....under one condition.... 4:27 To Bluetopia ....there's always one.... 4:29 ~Silverstream Yeah, you should know... If I help you, or whatever you need me for... You have to answer any questions I have. Even if your big daddy in the sky disagrees, don't you dare use that as an excuse... 4:30 To Bluetopia This, in no way concerns my Father.... this is a matter of personal interest.... Agreed 4:32 ~Silverstream Ok... When do we start? 4:32 To Bluetopia (smiles slightly) i admire your enthusiasm 4:34 ~Silverstream I'm just getting down to business... Don't get false ideas about me, you ninny... 4:34 To Bluetopia (rolls eyes) yes... of course, and we start immediately... 4:35 ~Silverstream ...K. 4:36 To Bluetopia (begins walking) Just like old times.... 4:36 ~Silverstream ...never say that again. *follows* 4:36 To Bluetopia ....i cant promise that... 4:37 ~Silverstream I wouldn't take your promise anyway... 4:38 To Bluetopia (smiles) i know, it means i don't have to say it anymore 4:38 ~Silverstream *rolls eyes* Whatever. 4:39 To Bluetopia You know, i tried the fill the void you left briefly..... well unintentionally 4:39 ~Silverstream ...What? 4:40 To Bluetopia Ohhhh, a offspring of the demon Trigon. She had your wit.... and your hair style 4:42 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow* At least you acknowledge my wit... 4:42 To Bluetopia ....well more lack thereof. (shrugs) 4:44 ~Silverstream Youuuu already let it slip... There's no taking it back. 4:44 To Bluetopia and you believed something i said.... (smirks) 4:45 ~Silverstream ...damn it. 4:46 To Bluetopia (sincerity in voice) I've missed this 4:47 ~Silverstream Have you now... 4:49 To Bluetopia (sure) (walks ahead, smiling to self) well, back to the Lux, once again... 4:50 ~Silverstream *deadpan tone* Joy... 4:51 To Bluetopia ((should we scene change?)) 4:51 ~Silverstream ((Sure, what scene?)) 4:52 To Bluetopia ((in Lux? the Piano Bar Luci owns?)) 4:52 ~Silverstream ((Good)) *looks around bar* So... Now what? 4:53 To Bluetopia We WAIT! of course (walks and sits by piano, and begins playing) 4:54 ~Silverstream *watches him in disbelief* Oh my God... 4:56 To Bluetopia (doesn't look at her, focusing on piano playing) Language... 4:58 ~Silverstream *briefly jabs middle finger at him, before sitting on barstool behind him* 4:59 To Bluetopia I assume you haven't given up your habit.... regardless, this place is closed for the time being. 4:59 ~Silverstream ...Why? 5:00 To Bluetopia Because I quite simply am not in the right mood to open it.... 5:00 ~Silverstream If I stole some, would you stop me? 5:01 To Bluetopia (looks over to her) I'm telling you to do as you please here. And besides, when have I ever stopped stealing.... 5:02 ~Silverstream *shrugs and walks behind bar* It's your place, so I didn't know... 5:02 To Bluetopia and I condoned all of those other things in my previous "place". I don't see your logic. 5:04 ~Silverstream Yeah, most people don't. *leans over bar* The Devil plays the piano. Sounds like the name of an aggravating young adult fiction. 5:06 To Bluetopia (rolls eyes) I despise those. Ironically more so than any other book out there 5:07 ~Silverstream *walks back around and sits with legs criss-crossed on top of the piano* What are we waiting for, exactly? 5:08 To Bluetopia a visitor, naturally (looks down at piano) 5:09 ~Silverstream Way to be vague about it. 5:10 To Bluetopia I do believe I still answered your question... 5:10 ~Silverstream And I do believe you're just as aggravating as the last time I saw you. *smirks slightly* 5:11 To Bluetopia People do seem to love that part about me.... 5:12 ~Silverstream Can't say that's the word I would use.... 5:12 To Bluetopia Of course it isn't, using is different than thinking 5:14 ~Silverstream *shifts slightly* You're not a Jedi, you can't read minds. 5:14 To Bluetopia No.... but I know that tone of voice 5:14 ~Silverstream I don't know if you've noticed this, but I pretty much carry one continuous tone... 5:15 To Bluetopia its the very slight raises that are the giveaway though.... ...hey, can you do me a huge favor? I'm honestly not sure you're capable, but I'm going to ask anyway. (smirks) If I do, you'll regret not having a soul otherwise to talk too 6:10 ~Silverstream Well I'm thoroughly convinced you have no soul... 6:10 To Bluetopia ....everyone starts off with a soul.... what happens with it after is up to them.... 6:12 ~Silverstream I know... *looks at him* ...I know what dying is like. 6:12 To Bluetopia ....as do i 6:13 ~Silverstream ...but you're immortal... 6:13 To Bluetopia ....didn't stop it from almost happening the last time, did it? 6:14 ~Silverstream ....everything about you defies reason, you know that? 6:15 To Bluetopia yes, I've been aware....for a long time... 6:15 ~Silverstream *looks into her lap* ...anyways. 6:16 To Bluetopia (smirks to self) 9 *(smirks to self) 6:18 ~Silverstream ...you're never not smug, are you? 6:18 To Bluetopia ...I do try... 6:19 ~Silverstream Didn't figure you would have to... Category:Blog posts